Weapons
There's a variety of weapons in the game - from knives, through rifles and flamethrowers to missile launchers. Inventory and repairs All weapons you've found are carried in your inventory at any time. If you decide to leave a weapon at the Weapons rack at "Prancing pony" camp, it will just be hidden, and you can unhide it at any time by clicking the "Show hidden" button in your PipBuck's inventory/weapons section. This will allow you to equip the weapon, but not repair it. You can have only one instance of a weapon at any given time - this also includes weapon variants (you can't have a basic and upgraded variant at the same time). Finding and picking up more of the same weapon repairs the one that you already have. Weapons can also be repaired by yourself at workbenches (also at portable workbench), consuming weapon fragments, or by merchants, consuming money. Basic and upgraded variants Many weapons have two variants. One is "basic" - nothing special to say about it. Second is an "upgraded" version that has a few differences: * Unique name (in quotes or guillemets) - for example "Crowbar" (basic) and "Burglar's mate" (upgraded) * Slightly better stats (see the image for example) * Different look (not always) Upgraded variants can sometimes be randomly found. Some weapons however can be acquired only as a reward from trials, bosses, or must simply be bought from merchants. Game "prefers" upgraded variants. When you find an upgraded version of the weapon it replaces the basic one - you can't use it anymore. If you find the basic version again, it will just repair the upgraded one. Weapon list Melee Weapons The Melee Weapons use the following ammo: * Battery (1 weapon uses it) * Spark Battery (2 weapons use it) Firearms The Firearms use the following ammo: * 5-mm Round (1 weapon uses it) * 14,4-mm Round (1 weapon uses it) * 9-mm Round (2 weapons use it) * 10-mm Round (3 weapons use it) * 12,7-mm Round (3 weapons use it) * 5,56-mm Round (4 weapons use it) * Round cal. 375 (1 weapon uses it) * Round cal. 12 (2 weapons use it) * Round cal. 50 MG (2 weapons use it) * Round cal. 20 (3 weapons use it) * Round cal. 32 (3 weapons use it) * Round cal. 308 (3 weapons use it) * Round cal. 44 (3 weapons use it) Magical Energy Weapons Energy weapons don't work under water, with the exception of the railgun, cryolator, pulse pistol, pulse rifle and star blaster. The Magical Energy Weapons use the following ammo: * Cryocell (1 weapon uses it) * Charge (2 weapons use it) * Battery (4 weapons use it) * Fuel (4 weapons use it) * Crystal Battery (5 weapons use it) * Spark Battery (11 weapons use it) * Energy Cell (1 weapon uses it) The Energy Cell the Star Blaster uses is nowhere for sale, only rarely being found in containers. Explosives The Firearms use the following ammo: * Balefire Egg (1 weapon uses it) * Rocket (1 weapon uses it) * 40-mm Shell (3 weapons use it) Other weapons ru:Оружие Category:Weapons Category:Items